


you live in my head rent free (for only three months)

by Starchoke



Series: MJ centric [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Crushes, F/M, MJ likes Peter, Ned Leeds (mentioned) - Freeform, Peter Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Peter and MJ, Rated T for swearing, Shitty Timeline, im bad at timelines, mjs pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke
Summary: MJ was human, contrary to popular belief. Unfortunately her human nature made her like people. But it was fine as long as Michelle stayed in control of any possible crushes. She always ended up having a crush a year but she would make it go away after three months. If it was more than three months they could make her start feeling feelings. What was surprising is that it was fun for her. While she never flirted or talked to them it was nice to get excited about the little things people did. So she wasn't surprised when she ended up with a crush on Peter Parker.orMJ has a crush on Peter and studys him
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, pre Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, pre relationship Peter Parker/Michelle Jones
Series: MJ centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	you live in my head rent free (for only three months)

MJ was human, contrary to popular belief. Unfortunately her human nature made her like people. But it was fine as long as Michelle stayed in control of any possible crushes. She always ended up having a crush a year but she would make it go away after three months. If it was more than three months they could make her start feeling feelings. What was surprising is that it was fun for her. While she never flirted or talked to them it was nice to get excited about the little things people did. So she wasn't surprised when she ended up with a crush on Peter Parker. 

He intrigued her. He was like a puzzle she got to solve. So she would pay attention to him more in a decathlon and in class. She studied him like an experiment. She tried not to divulge her fantasies too much, but something about Peter made her really curious. The way he and Ned whispered at lunch, Peter's injuries that seemed to just disappear overnight and Peter's constant absences. Something was a secret, and she loved a good mystery.

It had taken her about a month into her crush to realize he was Spider-Man. She had a few speculations, purely based on timelines but it hit her right after DC. That was just too coincidental. Unfortunately her constant watching made her learn about his crush on Liz. Which was fine. Totally fine. Because she wouldn't be interested in two months anyways. But still. 

She shook off her jealousy. Peter's crush was understandable. She knew that better than anyone. She had had a crush on Liz in the past too. Which meant she had studied Liz as well. 

She knew Liz wouldn't go out with Peter, for one she is majorly crushing on Spider-Man. Shit. Peter was Spider-Man. Well she didn't know that for sure but it had to be him. Peter could get with Liz with a literal flick of his wrist. She was fucked. And not in the way she wanted to be.

He wouldn't tell her his identity just for homecoming right? That would be extremely stupid, even for Peter. But according to her chart he did around 7 stupid things a day. Only counting things he did at school. 

It didn't matter if he gave her his identity or not because they were going together anyway. Not that surprising Peter could get any girl he wants. If only he wanted her.

It didn't matter though. She was already more than halfway done with her crush. It has and will always be a max of 3 months. She cannot let anyone have that kind of emotional leverage over her. 

Homecoming comes faster than she thought. At this point she still made it a point to not interact with Peter (as part of her no letting crushes linger rule). She did see him leave homecoming. She also saw footage of him arresting his date's dad. “Damn Peter this is low.” She muttered before turning off the TV. 

Only a few more days until her crush could be gone. She's never been more eager for it to leave.  
Its been three months.

It didn't leave.

Why didn't it go away?

She had always been able to decide her crushes. Why was this different. The three month mark passed. She was decathlon team captain now. Liz was gone now. But her feelings were the same. How did they stay the same. This was impossible. Fucking Parker did something to her. Was it witchcraft? Maybe his puppy dog eyes and hair? It had to be more superficial. It was because he was Spider-Man. Of course. It threw a wrench in her plan. He was sticking up for the little guy and pissing off cops in the process. Literally something she aspires to do when she becomes a defence attorney. How was he so perfect?

No. Nobody can be perfect. 

Except Peter.

If Peter could mess up her plans she would fuck with his plans.

“My friends call me MJ.”

She knew he was not expecting to be friends with her. 

Take that Parker.

That's what you get for making me feel feelings.

Maybe the crush will be gone in another three months?

Yeah since Peter is Peter and Spider-man it will just be twice as long. Like if she had a crush on two people. It merged together.

God she hoped she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed a small thing I put together in half an hour :)
> 
> Shameless plug but I have a few other Spider-Man fics im very proud of and it would mean the world of you would check them out :)


End file.
